Bittersweet love
by JOYwine Addict
Summary: Sungmin namja manis yang harus berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun,namja tampan namun dingin. atas rencana orangtunya. terkadang diperlakukan kasar dan terkadang diperlakukan manis. YAOI / KyuMin/ boys love/. CHAP 4 IS UP. review please
1. Chapter 1

**BITTERSWEET LOVE By JOYwine Addict**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin**

**Other cast : Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin, Leeteuk (GS) , dan akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita .**

**KyuMin | YAOI | BOYSLOVE |B X B |TYPO(S) | HURT/COMFORT | GS for Leeteuk**

**Rating : T to M**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Mereka saling memiliki , dan FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya :D**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO BASH ! **

**Enjoy ~~**

**Tokyo**

"Aku sudah memutuskannya Teukkie-ah ".

"Apa kau serius Kangin-ah ? , apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru ?".

"Tidak Yeobo, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang".

"Baiklah".

_BITTERSWEET LOVE_

**Seoul**

Seorang namja manis sosok itu tampak cantik untuk ukuran namja, dia terlihat Sempurna. Ditambah ia mengnakan kaus merah muda dengan celana jeans terlihat sederhana namun dapat menambah kadar keimutannya.

Dan namja itu tampak sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah ,sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar yang diketahui adalah miliknya, bersama seorang namja dan yeoja paruh baya.

Tangannya meremas baju merah mudanya, melampiaskan rasa takut dan rasa cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa, kumohon aku ingin di Jepang saja". Sebuah permintaan terlontar namja manis itu kepada appanya.

"Aniya Sungmin –ah, kau akan tinggal di apartemen ini mulai sekarang". Dengan nada tegas Kangin menyahut .

"Meninggalkan aku disini ? sendiri ? oh kalian sungguh keterlaluan".

"Tentu tidak Chagiya". Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus surai anak semata wayangnya.

"Appa, aku berjanji tidak akan berhubungan dengan Jungmo. Tapi kumohon aku ingin pulang …" dengan nada memelas Sungmin memohon

Sungmin bukannya anak berandal sampai kedua orang tuanya tega ingin menjauhkan Sungmin dari kehidupannya di jepang.

Hanya saja kedekatannya dengan kim jungmo seorang namja keturunan korea membuat Kangin khawatir setengah mati, kangin tidak ingin anaknya jatuh cinta pada jungmo, terlebih ada sesuatu yang sudah Kangin rencanakan sejak lama.

"Sudah Terlambat untuk memohon Sungminie". ucap Kangin

Mereka tengah memasuki lift yang menuju lantai 11. Setelah lift terbuka Kangin menyeret Sungmin dengan halus. Hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Sungmin semakin cemas terlebih lagi ia tidak yakin bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa kedua orang tuannya, sedikit berlebihan memang tapi Sungmin sangat bergantung pada Orang tuanya.

Leeteuk menekan bel pintu apartemen itu. Hingga seorang namja berwajah pucat dan berambut ikal mucul dari balik pintu apartemen itu kemudian menyapa mereka.

"Ah, Ahjuma Ahjushi ". Sapanya sambil membungkukan badannya

"Annyeong kyuhyun-ah, sudah lama tak bertemu". Ucap kangin

Mereka sedikit berbincang di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut. Sungmin merunduk sedikit takut dengan tatapan nyalang dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud kedua orangtuanya membawanya kemari.

Sungmin Sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun sayup-sayup ia mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuanya dan Namja asing di depannya .

"Ya, Aku sudah tau, Eomma dan Appa sudah memberitauku".

"Baiklah kalau begitu Cho kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin kami titipkan padamu" .

Ucapan terakhir Kangin membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak dari kegiatan berfikirnya. Sekarang ia sudah tau apa maksud dari kedua orangtuanya membawanya ke apartemen ini.

"Sungmin-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne ? tak perlu khawatir Cho Kyuhyun akan menjagamu, ini akan lebih baik daripada di Jepang" Kangin berucap.

"Kami pergi chagiya, Jaga dirimu".

Sungmin belum bisa menerima keputusan orangtuanya, ia terdiam, hingga Kedua orangtua Sungmin mulai pergi , Sungmin Beringsut mengejar kedua orang tuanya yang sudah keluar dari apartemen.

Namun ia berjengit kaget ketika tangannya dicengkram oleh seseorang. Sedikit takut karena cengkraman itu sadikit kasar. Namun ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu, hingga ia mendengar bentakan yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"Ya, Jangan menyusahkanku !" Terlihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang kesal kali ini.

Satu kalimat yang dapat membuat Sungmin diam seketika , terlihat kilatan marah dari sorot mata Cho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya harus tinggal di apartemen ini bersama namja yang ia pun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Sungmin kasar, terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungmin merunduk takut.

"Hanya ada satu kamar disini". dengan nada terkesan dingin. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Dan itu adalah kamarku.. yang artinya kau tidur di sofa. Dan jangan menggangguku kau mengerti?".

"Dan satu lagi jangan sekalipun kau berani mengadu pada orangtuamu". Anggukan dari Sungmin adalah sebagai jawabannya.

Rasanya Sungmin Ingin menangis saja. Ini tidak lebih baik dari di jepang.

"Semua perlengkapan sekolah ada di dalam kopermu, dan administrasi sudah Appa urus, kau bisa masuk sekolah besok dengan Kyuhyun ". Perkataan Appanya diponsel makin membuat Sungmin ingin pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Ne Appa.. Aku mengerti".

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon dengan Appanya Sungmin terlihat berusaha tidur, dia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya saja. Dan jika bukan dia berharap semua akan lebih baik di keesokan hari.

_BITTERSWEET LOVE_

Sungmin sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, terlihat Kyuhyun melewatinya menuju arah dapur. Tampak seorang ahjuma yang sepertinya datang setiap hari untuk membuat sarapan. Lalu ia menghampiri maja makan itu.

"Ah,kau pasti Sungmin-sshi. ja, Ini sarapan untukmu". Ahjuma itu menyodorkan sepiring omlete sambil tersenyum. Dan Sungmin balas tersenyum.

Setelah ahjuma tadi berpamitan, kyuhyun meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Pergilah kesekolah sendiri".

"Mwo ?". Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa ia disuruh untuk pergi kesekolah sendiri yang bahkan ia tidak tau diamana letak sekolahnya. Bahkan ia baru sehari berada di Seoul .

"Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu Lee Sungmin, Jangan menyusahkanku".

Sungmin segara meraih ranselnya dan pergi, sebelum Kyuhyun pergi. Ia tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah .

Namja manis itu terlihat kebingungan , sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kepada seseoarang tentang Sapphire High School. Setelah mendapat informasi Sungmin berlari menuju halte .

_BITTERSWEET LOVE_

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Sungmin imnida". Dengan nada tersengal Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya. Bagimana tidak ia berlari dari gerbang sampai kedepan kelasnya yang memang begitu jauh.

"Cih, bisa sampai juga Anak itu" Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bergumam.

TBC

Chapter selanjutnya

"Annyeong Sungmin-shii , namaku Siwon".

"Paboya Sungmin, bahakan kau tak menanyakan password apartemennya".

"Akh, Kyu kau demam".

"Ku bilang jangan mendekati Siwon! apa kau tak mendengar Min"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Siwon-shii".

"Ya, Kau !"

**Hallo readers, saya author baru . **

**Sedikit miris liat FF kyumin yang semakin langka, jadi saya memutuskan untuk meramaikan FFN dengan FF abal ini**

**Ini bisa dibilang prolog dan ceritanya masih sangat pendek. Dan belum ada KyuMin Moment. Apakah ada yang penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya rencana Kangin ? dan bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun selanjutnya ?**

**Akan ada beberapa cast yang akan saya munculkan nanti. Dan pasti udah tau siapa salah satunya.**

**Dan saya hanya akan melanjutkan FF ini jika mendapat respon dan review yang baik dari kalian para Readers ^^. Dan pasti akan lebih panjang di chap selanjutnya . ^^**

**Lanjut or Delete ?**

**Review yah chingudeul, meskipun itu Cuma titik , lanjut , bagus atau apapun itu saya terima. Karena itu menandakan anda menghargai karya seseorang ;))**

**REVIEW PLEASE …**


	2. Chapter 2

**BITTERSWEET LOVE By JOYwine Addict**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin**

**Other cast : Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin, Leeteuk (GS) , Choi Siwon, Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae.**

**KyuMin | YAOI | BOYSLOVE |B X B |TYPO(S) | HURT/COMFORT | GS for Leeteuk**

**Rating : T to M**

**Disclaimer :Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Mereka saling memiliki , dan FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya :D**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO BASH ! NO COPAS !**

**Enjoy ~~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Annyeonghaseo, Lee Sungmin imnida". Dengan nada tersengal Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya. Bagimana tidak ia berlari dari gerbang sampai kedepan kelasnya yang memang begitu jauh.

"Cih, bisa sampai juga Anak itu". Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bergumam.

_BITTERSWEET LOVE_

Sungmin segera duduk di bangku kosong yang telah ditunjuk oleh soengsaenim, tepat berada di samping Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Terlihat wajah itu begitu dingin dan terkesan acuh.

"Hai Lee Sungmin, namaku Lee Hyukjae… kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk..". seseorang disamping berucap ramah sambil menunjukan Gummy Smilenya dan tentunya sedikit berbisik. Jika tidak mungkin sebuah penghapus papan tulis akan mendarat di keningnya.

"Oh, hai ,senang berkenalan denganmu". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, beberapa siswa mulai menginggalkan kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun .

"kyunnie, kajja ! kita pergi kekantin!". Ucap yeoja itu dengan nada imut yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat.

"Aniya, seohyun-ah. Kau pergi saja sendiri". Kyuhyun tampaknya tengah malas menaganggapi yeoja yang satu ini.

"kyunnie, ayolah tak seperti biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu". Dengan nada merengek sambil menghampiri kyuhyun dan memeluk leher kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku benar-benar sedang malas Seohyunie".

Jujur Sungmin sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat disampingnya.

BRAKK

Eunhyuk menggebrak meja di depannya dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat beberapa orang yang masih ada di dalam kelas berjengit kaget dibuatnya, terlebih Sungmin yang sedari tadi sedang berbincang dengan Eunhyuk.

Raut kesal Eunhyuk menunjukan, bahwa ia tidak suka dengan drama(?) yang sedang dimainkan oleh kedua orang disampingnya.

"Ya! apa kalian tidak bisa menjaga sikap kalian barang sehari saja ! aku muak melihatnya setiap hari".

"Apalagi kau yeoja centil". tunjuk Eunhyuk geram.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajahnya yang seperti menantang itu pada Eunhyuk, tetap memandang datar pada objek yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya. Seperti tak pernah ada suara yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Apa masalahmu Lee Hyukjae ?!". Seohyun berteriak.

Sedikit mengabaikan pertanyaan yeoja yang Eunhyuk anggap gila itu , ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera keluar dari kelas. sebelum ia kembali tersulut emosinya dengan sikap dan perilaku Cho Kyuhyun. "Kajja Sungmin-ah kita pergi dari sini !".

Kyuhyun tampaknya mulai jengah berlama-lama dengan yeoja yang dia anggap sebagai mainannya ini. Ia sedang malas bersama Seohyun, lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Yeoja itu berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun sambil mengentakan kakinya kesal.

.

.

"kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah tadi?". Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah polos

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah , Eunhyuk menemani Sungmin untuk berkeliling sekolah. Tampak beberapa yeoja dan namja memperhatikan kearah Sungmin berjalan.

Entah mereka merasa asing dengan sosok Sungmin karena ia adalah anak baru, atau karena mereka terpesona dengan daya tarik yang dimiliki Sungmin.

"Hah , kau tak tau saja bagaimana mereka, aku sudah sangat muak melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Dan lagi yeoja tak tau malu itu, tak pernah berhenti menggoda Kyuhyun". Jawab Eunhyuk sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"ku kira mereka sepasang kekasih".

"Aniya Sungmin-ah, Aku sangat tau Kyuhyun, dia memiliki banyak yeoja, dan tak satu pun dianggapnya serius, dia hanya mempermainkan yeoja-yeoja itu".

Sungmin semakin tertarik dengan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan. Sungmin sangat penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya sosok Kyuhyun itu.

-dan bagaimana bisa Sungmin dititipkan oleh orang tuanya pada Namja yang pada kenyataannya adalah orang yang kurang baik mungkin. Tapi Sungmin sangat buta terhadap bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"Eung, Min mianhae aku harus pergi menemui seseorang". Terdengar nada menyesal dari Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Gwaenchana. Padahal tadinya aku ingin memintamu menemaniku ke perpustakaan".

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu".

"Ne, tak apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku bisa ke perpustakaan sendiri". Ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya perpustakaan tempat yang bagus untuk tidur." Terang saja kyuhyun mengatakan seperti itu, semalaman ia tidak tidur karena memikirkan namja yang sedang tidur di sofa apartemennya, ada sebersit rasa tidak tega namun egonya mengalahkan segalanya.

Perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan sepi pengunjung, sangat cocok untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk tidur, ditambah lagi pojok ruangan yang menjadi tempat pilihannya terhalang oleh rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Derap langkah memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan luas itu, namja manis itu sedang berkeliling mencari buku yang sekiranya menarik dibaca.

"Ugh, sedikit lagi". Sungmin berusaha meraih buku yang terletak di rak atas, hanya saja tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi menyulitkannya meraih buku itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meraih buku itu, dan memberikannya pada sungmin sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Eh , Gomawo". Sungmin meraih buku itu, dan membungkuk sopan. Sedikit terpesona dengan senyum namja yang menolongnya mengambil buku.

"Apa Kau Siswa baru ?".

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida, siswa 11-1".

"Annyeong Sungmin-shii, namaku Siwon".

Sadar atau tidak, percakapan mereka mengganggu aktifitas seseorang yang sedang terjun di alam mimpi. Namja itu terbangun, sedikit gusar dengan dua namja yang menggangunya.

Disatu sisi Namja bertubuh kekar itu adalah musuh Kyuhyun, dan disisi lain Namja manis itu adalah orang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi sulit. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati, karena harus berhadapan dengan dua namja yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Ya, Apakah kalian harus seberisik itu di dalam perpustakaan!?". Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah dan nada mengejek.

"Dan apakah perpustakaan tempat untuk tidur Cho?". Siwon menaggapi dengan nada tak kalah mengejek.

"Setidaknya aku tidak berisik dan mengganggu orang lain". Sikap Cho Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah dengan siapapun muncul.

Dan sepertinya Siwon sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling memukul seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajah keduanya lebam, meskipun tubuh Siwon lebih kekar dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sangat kuat jika sedang kalap.

Malas menghadapi Kyuhyun dan berniat menghindar, Ya, Terbukti dengan dirinya yang langsung pergi dari perpustakaan tersebut. Setelah tentunya berpamitan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari kursi perpustakaan lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit membentur rak dibelakangnya. Terdengar ringisan kecil dari bibir plum itu, namun tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh namja tinggi yang sedang mengapitnya diantara tubuhnya dan rak dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin, "Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik". suara itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan namun wajah itu masih terlihat datar.

"Jika kau masih ingin tinggal di apartmenku jauhi namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, karena dia adalah musuhku dan sangat ku benci". Sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

terdengar langkah seseorang selain mereka di ruangan ini dan terdengar semakin mendekat, samar suara orang itu terdengar memangil-manggil kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seohyun, ia mencari kyuhyun setelah kyuhyun meninggalkannya pergi.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunie~".

Kyuhyun mengrenyit begitu mendengar suara itu, ia begitu mengenali suara itu, dan saat itu juga kyuhyun manarik lengan sungmin menuju sudut sempit yang terdapat di perpustakan besar itu. Tepatnya disela rak buku besar yang mustahil orang akan datang ke sudut ruangan itu.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya, mereka berdua bersembunyi. Kyuhyun berada di belakang Sungmin dan membekap mulut Sungmin dengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin meronta di dalam 'pelukan' kyuhyun. namun kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Sungmin. tubuh mereka berdempet satu sama lain, dan akibat ulah sungmin yang terus meronta sesuatu yang keras menggesek bagian belakang Sungmin.

"Ahh, diamlah. Kau menyentuhnya". Kyuhyun mendesah tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit bergidig geli saat nafas kyuhyun berhembus di sekitar lehernya.

Wajah Sungmin sekarang sudah semerah tomat, dan mulai berfikir apakah sesuatu yang menempel di bagian belakangnya itu adalah- ah itu membuatnya malu, bagaimana bisa ia menekan junior seseorang sampai orang itu mendesah.

"Ahh, Min diamlah, jangan meronta terus, kau semakin menekannya". Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"ish jinjja, tadi Siwon bilang Kyu ada di sini, ternyata dia membohongiku". Yeoja itu pergi setelah ia berkeliling dan tidak menemukan kyuhyun di perpustakaan itu.

Setelah memastikan apakah yeoja itu benar-benar sudah pergi, Kyuhyun melapaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Sungmin. Kemudian ia merapihkan dan menepuk seragamnya yang terkena debu. Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan herannya, wajahnya masih menampakan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas.

Tak habis pikir terhadap namja yang baru saja mengancamnya lalu menariknya ke sudut ruangan berdebu kemudian membekap bibirnya dan lalu ia mendesah. Dan sekarang ia bersikap seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"M..maaf, aku benar-benar tak sengja melakukannya, tapi Kenapa kau menarikku untuk bersembunyi juga?".

"jika aku tak melakukannya kau pasti akan dengan seenaknya memberi tau yeoja itu keberadaanku".

Sungmin mendelik tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, mungkin memang benar dia pasti akan memberi tau jika yeoja itu menayainya dimana kyuhyun berada, tapi tidak dengan menariknya kemudian membekapnya.

"Aish, benar-benar". Sungmin mendengus kecil.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menempel di kepala Sungmin, membuat sungmin tersentak kaget . tangan Kyuhyun menempel di pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan gerakan mengelus. Kyuhyun sedang membersihkannya dari debu dan sarang laba-laba yang menempel di rambut Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa kata-kataku mengenai Siwon tadi". ucapnya kemudian pergi menghampiri sebuah meja baca dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Berniat meneruskan tidur mungkin.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun,berusaha tak menghiraukannya, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari perpustakaan. Namun Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di perpustakaan.

"Tetaplah disini! Kau harus berjaga dan bilang padaku jika yeoja itu kembali ke sini !".

"Tapi aku harus kembali ke kelas".

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu Lee Sungmin". Ucap Kyuhyun Final ditambah tatapan Kyuhyun yang membuat nyalinya untuk melawan ciut. Sungmin tak ingin membuat masalah dengan namja yang bisa mengusirnya kapan saja.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, ia menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di meja dengan tangan yang menjadi bantalannya.

'kenapa namja ini begitu egois' batin sungmin. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah damai yang sedang kembali mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

"tampan". Sungmin bergumam kecil, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya 'Ah, ani, jungmo lebih tampan dan dia sangat baik, sangat berbeda dengan namja ini Sungmin' batinnya berperang.

'Jungmo', Sungmin teringat dengan namja itu sekarang , bagaimana keadaannya? Sekarang ia merindukan namja itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menengok kiri dan kanan mencari sang namja tampan yang beberapa menit lalu mengiriminya pesan singkat sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Sungmin pergi sendiri. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sosok itu sedang duduk di kursi taman sekolah yang ramai karena memang sedang jam istirahat.

"Hae-ah".

"Hyukkie, wae? Sepertinya kau sedang kesal?". Tangannya menggapai helaian surai blonde itu.

"aku sangat muak dengan sepupumu itu, sampai kapan dia akan bersikap seperti itu Hae?".

"Entahlah". Jawab Donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tau Hyukkie, Cho ahjushi mengatakan padaku mulai sekarang ada seseorang yang tinggal di apartemen kyuhyun".

"Benarkah ?, aku tak yakin Hae. Kau ingat bahkan bocah itu tega mengusir kita saat kita ingin menginap di apartmennya".

Donghae mengela nafas, perkataan Eunhyuk memang benar. Kyuhyun takan membiarkan siapa pun menginap di apartmennya, terkecuali kedua orang tuannya, dan berakhir Kyuhyun harus tidur di ruangan kosong disebelah kamarnya dengan beralaskan kasur lipat.

"Kau benar Hyukkie, nanti saja kita pastikan".

Eunhyuk mengganguk setuju, Donghae merangkul bahu Eunhyuk lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan taman menuju kelas mereka masing- masing karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir.

Para siswa siswi mulai memasuki ruangan kelasnya masing-masing saat bel tanda masuk berdering. Eunhyuk menengok kursi disampingnya, namun pemilik kursi itu tidak ada disana. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Eunhyuk.

Beberapa pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya, apakah Sungmin tersesat ? itu salah satunya.

Mata Eunhyuk bergerak gelisah, dan tiba tiba ia menyadari bahwa kyuhyun juga tidak ada, "apa mereka pergi bersama, ah tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin". Baru saja Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursinya, seorang yeoja datang dengan wajah muram.

"Seo, apa kau melihat Sungmin". Tanyanya dengan malas, tapi siapa tau yeoja ini melihat Sungmin.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, dan aku tidak peduli dengan namja itu".

Jawaban yeoja itu membuat Eunhyuk ingin membenturkan kepalanya, ia menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya dari awal jangan bertanya pada yeoja itu.

Seosaengnim masuk saat Eunhyuk hendak keluar kelas. niatnya mencari Sungmin ia urungkan mengingat seongsaenimnya ini terkenal sangat galak.

.

_BITTERSWEET LOVE_

.

Sungmin mulai bosan berdiam disini, duduk disamping namja yang sedari tadi tidur.

"Engh". Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnnya.

"kau sudah bangun". Ucapan Sungmin seperti angin lalu baginya. Lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak digubris sama sekali.

"Ya, menyebalkan".

Sungmin beranjak untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan juga, menyusul kearah perginyanya Kyuhyun. seorang yeoja melewati Sungmin lalu mengerling nakal kearahnya, dan dibalas senyuman canggung oleh Sungmin. Sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu mendekat kearah kyuhyun.

"Vict Noona, mau keluar bersamaku hari ini ?". Kyuhyun meraih pinggang yeoja itu dan melumat bibirnya sesaat .

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar lalu memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihat adegan dihadapannya, perlahan mundur dan pergi menuju kelas. ia tak menyangka ucapan Eunhyuk memang benar, dan tak tau kenapa ada sebersit rasa tidak rela saat yeoja itu mendapat Ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Min, darimana saja kau? Aku mencemaskanmu kukira kau tersesat saat berjalan menuju perpus". Eunhyuk berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin yang berjalan menuju bangkunnya.

"aku tertidur di perpus hehe". Sungmin berbohong, karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Di ruangan kelas bahkan hanya tersisa ransel Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"hah kukira, baiklah aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok".

Satu alis sungmin terangkat kala kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kelas dengan merangkul seorang yeoja yang kyuhyun sebut Vict tadi. Entah kenapa rasa tak rela itu kembali lagi. Buru-buru Sungmin meraih ranselnya.

"Noona, kau duluan saja ke mobilku!". Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu berlalu, menyisakan Sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Kau pulanglah, dan jangan mententuh atau membuat masalah di apartmenku". Meraih ranselnya kemudian menyusul yeoja yang menunggunya di mobilnya.

"Aish, apa-apaan dia ini, benar benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang ada di bus dalam perjalanannya pulang, pandangannya tak lepas dari pemandangan kota seoul pada sore hari, hari keduanya di seoul memang terasa berat untuknya.

Udara seoul semakin mendingin karena telah memasuki pertengahan bulan November, namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan mantel yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya, kepulan asap terlihat mengepul dari bibir plum itu, mengartikan betapa dinginnya udara sore itu.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari bis yang mengantarkannya sampai halte depan gedung apartmen. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan memasuki gedung apartmen itu kemudian naik ke lantai dimana ia tinggal.

Sedikit mengrenyit binggung saat ia memutar knop pintu apartment tersebut namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Sungmin Menepuk dahinya pelan "Paboya Sungmin, bahakan kau tak menanyakan password apartemennya".

Sungmin menatap sejenak layar ponsel yang berada digenggamannya, bahkan dia pun baru menyadari bahwa dirinyapun tidak memiliki nomor ponsel kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan mondar – mandir memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tak mungkin ia harus berada di lorong apartment, karena hari sudah semakin galap dan pasti udara pun akan semakin dingin. Lagi pula ia tak tahu kapan Kyuhyun akan pulang. berharap Kyuhyun akan pulang secepatnya.

Ia berusaha menekan beberapa kombinasi angka, namun hasiknya nihil. Tubuhnya merosot di depan pintu tersebut, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang bercumbu di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang serupa seperti mereka juga, having sexs ? tentu saja tidak , hanya saling bercumbu.

Kyuhyun meneguk beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol, nampaknya ia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di Bar ini dengan yeoja yang menjadi temannya.

"Hentikan meminum itu, kau sudah mabuk". Ucap Victoria sambil merebut gelas minuman beralkohol itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Victoria menyeret kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk berat ke luar dari Bar tersebut, lalu yeoja itu mengendarai mobil Kyuhyun hingga sampai di depan apartmen Kyuhyun. yeoja itu pulang menggunakan taxi setelah memberikan kunci mobil kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kesadaran yang hanya tinggal separuh itu. Tak jarang tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Samar ia melihat siluet seorang namja yang meringkuk di depan pintu apartmennya. Bahkan ia lupa ada seorang namja yang tinggal di apartmentnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba meraih kesadaran, namun apa daya jika ia sudah ada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Pening yang luar biasa menyerang bagian kepalanya.

Dirasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya , Sungmin menoleh mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut, senyumnya terkembang kala melihat siapa ternyata orang itu.

Ia sangat ingin cepat masuk ke dalam, dan menikmati dirinya yang berbaring di sofa, hanya sofa tak masalah, itu lebih hangat dan lebih baik dibandingkan harus kedinginan diluar dan duduk dilantai yang tak kalah dinginnya.

Namun senyum itu pudar kala melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah gontai. Khawatir dengan keadaan namja jangkung itu yang tengah memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ahh, Kyu kau demam". Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk". Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun.

"Bau alkohol , kau mabuk ?".

Brukk

Hampir saja tubuh itu jatuh tersungkur ke depan jika saja Sungmin tidak ada di hadapannya dan menahan tubuh itu.

"Ya, jangan pingsan sekarang, kau bahan belum memberi tahuku berapa passwordnya, bagaimana kita bisa masuk". Sungmin mengguncang tubuh itu sedikit keras.

Sekarang Sungmin tidak meringkuk sendiri lagi namun ditemani oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya dan namja disampingnya, dan beberapa umpatan pun tak jarang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun akan memarahinya, toh namja yang memiliki tatapan sadis ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Berkali-kali Sungmin berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun, dimulai menepuk pipinya, mengguncang tubuhnya, hingga berteriak di telinganya, dan cara lain sudah Sungmin lakukan. Namun hasilnya tetap saja, tubuh kyuhyun sudah seperti mayat hidup baginya.

Udara dingin semakin terasa berhembus bagaikan menantang siapapun yang masih berada di luar. Sungmin menggosok-gosokan ke dua tangannya berusaha agar suhu badannya tetap hangat. Padahal udara tadi pagi masih lumayan hangat.

Sungmin tak tega meihat namja mabuk di sampingnya yang hanya memakai seragam tipis tanpa dibalut mantel. Ia melepas mantelnya dan meyelimutinya pada tubuh namja jangkung itu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membuat dirinya tetap hangat dengan menggosokan tanggannya. Berbeda dengan namja di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa pening menyerang Sungmin. Oh, jangan bilang jika ia akan-

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

**Annyeong saya bawa chap 2 , Jangan bilang chap ini pendek karena menurut saya ini sudah sangat panjang #plakk**

**Tiba-tiba ide hilang gitu aja, ini akibat ada ide tapi gak langsung saya tulis, dan akhirnya lupa.**

**Dan kilasan chapter selanjutnya yang saya tulis di chap kemaren ga semua ada di chap ini, mungkin di chap depan. Ga janji ^^v**

**Buat yang follow story ini pliis, kalian ikut review juga yah. Biar saya tau bagaimana pendapat kalian, karena saya author pemula.**

**Dan silent readers saya masih berharap anda menampakan diri di kotak review.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan seputar story ini atau Kyumin atau pingin kenal sama saya tingga PM atau ke twitter saya aja JoyKM_137**

**Sitapumpkinelf : ga ada wonkyu moment ko chingu ^^. Malah disini mereka itu adalah musuh. Gausah khawatir ^^**

**sha nakanishi : makasih buat sarannya, saya akan coba untuk memperbaiki ^^. Review terus ya hehe**

**maaf saya masih ga bisa balas semua review dari kalian.**

**Seperti sebelumnya saya publish sesuai review yang masuk, makin banyak review makin semangat ngetik dan makin cepet publish. #evillaugh**

**Thanks to**

**Sitapumpkinelf , abilhikmah , Elf hana sujuCouple , sirly3424 ,sha nakanishi , WineKyuMin137 , fitriKyuMin , bunnyblack FLK 136 , BabyRiihyun , sibum's child , KobayashiAde , melsparkyu , Zen Liu , Mirukia , viietha , joy137 , evil vs bunny , winecouple , chu , nova137 , Ranny , sissy , Cho Yooae**.

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**BITTERSWEET LOVE By JOYwine Addict**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin**

**Other cast : Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin, Leeteuk (GS) , Choi Siwon, Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae.**

**KyuMin | YAOI | BOYSLOVE |B X B |TYPO(S) | HURT/COMFORT **

**Rating : T to M (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer :Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Mereka saling memiliki , dan FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya :D**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO BASH ! NO COPAS !**

**Enjoy ~~**

* * *

Previous Chapter

Sungmin tak tega meihat namja mabuk di sampingnya yang hanya memakai seragam tipis tanpa dibalut melepas mantelnya dan meyelimutinya pada tubuh namja jangkung itu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membuat dirinya tetap hangat dengan menggosokan tanggannya. Berbeda dengan namja di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa pening menyerang Sungmin. Oh, jangan bilang jika ia akan kehilangan kesadaran juga.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Kyuhyun terasa sangat jauh akibat udara dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk kulit apalagi mereka menuju ke kediaman sahabat mereka itu dengan mengendarai motor dan itu membuat seseorang yang diboncengi namja yang bernama Donghae itu terus saja mengumpat tak jelas.

"Hyukkie berhenti mengumpat kubilang!". Ucap Donghae dengan nada setengah berteriak kesal.

"Sial, udara sangat dingin, Ini salahmu Hae, kenapa tak menggunakan mobil di cuaca seperti ini. Dasar bodoh !".

Donghae Menengok kaca spionnya melihat namja yang diboncenginya mempoutkan bibirnnya kesal. Dan Hanya helaan nafas yang dapat keluar dari bibir Donghae, memang tak ada gunanya mengahdapi Eunhyuk yang sedang dalam keadaan kesal lalu Ia memutuskan menulikan pendengarannya dari umpatan yang terus terlontar dari mulut namja dibelakangnya dan terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha agar tidak kehilanggan kesadarannya, kemudian ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun, dengan sedikit ragu ia meraih tanggan Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggamnya, dan sedikit bersandar pada bahu namja itu, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari namja yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Menyadari ada suara langkah kaki mendekat, buru-buru Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepas Tautan tangannya dengan menyipitkan matanya melihat kearah dua orang yang berjalan kearahnya, tak asing dengan salah satu dari dua namja itu.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju, Eunhyuk dan Donghae seketika berlari karena kaget melihat Kyuhyun terduduk di depan pintu apartment. Kekagetan Eunhyuk bertambah setelah melihat Sungmin berada di samping Kyuhyun rasanya ia memberondongi Sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang mengganggu batinnya.

"Sungmin !?, apa yang terjadi ? bagaimana bisa Kau berada di sini ?". akhirnya pertanyaan keluar juga dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Ah, apa kalian mengetahui password apartmen Kyuhyun ? Akan ku jelaskan di dalam".

Kemudian Donghae memasukan beberapa kombinasi angka, setelah pintu terbuka ia membawa tubuh sepupunya itu ke dalam dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mengekor di belakangnya. Lalu donghae membaringkan tubuh Kurus itu di kamar tidur.

"Min ayo jelaskan padaku sekarang!".

Eunhyuk bertanya pada Sungmin, Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur Kyuhyun bergabung dalam perbincangan tersebut.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, dan aku tak tahu password untuk membuka pintunya". Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"kau tinggal bersama Kyuhyun ?". pertanyaan yang Donghae lontarkan membuat seketika itu juga Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian .

"Y-ya aku tinggal disini, bagaimana kau tau?".

"Ya! Sungmin-ah kenapa kau tak bilang padaku bahwa kau tinggal bersama monster gila itu, sungguh aku tak menyangka kau yang tinggal bersamanya, bagaimana bisa namja polos sepertimu tinggal bersamanya, Ah kau pasti bercanda".

"Kau mengenalnya Hyukkie?"

"tentu saja dia teman sekelasku, murid pindahan yang baru masuk hari ini".

Eunhyuk sontak mengrenyitkan dahinya, ia mendekati Sungmin wajah namja itu tampak pucat, ia lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kedua pipi dan dahi namja manis itu. Kulit putih itu terasa sangat menggengam lengan Eunhyuk dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya ia tak ingin ditanya macam macam lagi.

"Berapa lama kau berdiam diri di luar, jangan bilang sejak pulang sekolah tadi ?". dan yang tak diinginan Sungmin pun terjadi. Ia bimbang antara berkata jujur atau berbohong.

"umm". Sungmin menganggukan terlihat raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah menyeramkan, Sungmin buru-buru mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"what the- yang benar saja, Aish Hae jika dia bukan sahabatku dan sepupumu kupastikan ia habis ditanganku". Eunhyuk memukul mukulkan genggaman tangannya ke telapak tangannya.

"Ya, aku tau, bahkan kau sudah jutaan kali mengatakan itu, sekarang ayo kita pergi biarkan Sungmin beristirahat".

Namun disaat Donghae akan menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah pergi ia melihat sebuah koper besar di sudut ruangan di samping sofa, kecurigaannya mendorongnya untuk bertanya.

"Apa Kyuhyun tak memberimu kamar ?".

Sungmin tersentak kaget, bagaimana Donghae bisa bertanya seperti itu, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa kopernya masih terpajang manis di samping sofa. Sungmin hanya mampu tertunduk, ia tak ingin kebohongan meluncur dari bibirnya, apalagi dihadapan Lee Donghae yang sepertinya akan mengetahui kebohongannya.

"ah , aku sudah menduganya".

Donghae berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa selimut tebal dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Kyuhyun nanti sekarang beristirahatlah". Donghae menepuk pundak Sungmin dan berlalu menyusuli Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suhu terasa lebih dingin dari pada kemarin, seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman di atas bed king size yang empuk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. ia menemukan seorang namja masih tertidur di sofa, tak ambil pusing ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat dirinya hendak kembali menuju kamarnya dan hendak melanjutkan tidurnya ia ia kembali melirik namja yang masih tertidur di sofa tadi. tertarik dengan bibir namja tersebut, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Dan menatap intens wajah pemilik bibir tersebut.

Sedikit bermain dengan namja yang tengah tertidur bukan ide buruk, terlebih jam sekolah masih terlalu lama untuk dimulai pikirnya.

"Bibir yang bagus untuk dilumat". Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

Namun disaat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ia tersadar dari pemikiran gilanya.

"apakah aku masih mabuk, ah cho apakah kau tak berfikir bagaimana jika namja ini bangun". Kemudian ia berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

Lee Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Lalu kemudian Sungmin besiap untuk menuju ke sekolah. Seperti kemarin di dapur sudah tampak Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di meja makan dengan ahjuma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sungmin kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Disaat Ia meminum segelas susu lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah kyuhyun, dan mendapatkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang menatap Lee Sungmin dengan pandangan yang teramat tajam namun dengan wajah yang lagi lagi dingin dengan tubuh yang bersandar dikursi dan tangan yang terlipat di depan.

Sungmin menaruh gelas susunya yang baru diminum setengahnya itu dengan gugup bercampur takut.

"a-ada apa?".

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, hanya terdengar dentingan piring yang beradu dengan meja makan disaat Kim ahjuma meletakan piring itu kemudian berpamitan pergi.

Sungmin berusaha tak memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun dan memakan sarapannya, ia melirik Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega ketika Kyuhyun sudah tak menatapnya lagi.

''Eung , apakah aku boleh mengetahui password apartmen ini ?" dengan ragu Sungmin bertanya.

"apakah apartmen ini milikmu?" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjawab.

Mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari Kyuhyun Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya "baiklah , jika kau tak mau memberi tahunya tak apa, aku pergi duluan". Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih ranselnya kemudian ia bangkat menuju sekolah.

"Reaksi macam apa itu ? padahal aku hanya sedikit bercanda dengannya".

.

.

.

Sekolah tenama di Seoul itu dipenuhi dengan murid yang masih berlalulalang melewati gerbang kokoh yang menjulang.

Seorang namja manis yang mengenakan seragam dengan lambang kebesaran sekolah di saku dada kiri yang tertutupi jaket tebal berwarna navi datang dan melewati gerbang itu.

"Sungmin-ah".

Sungmin menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Terlihat Siwon berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

`Jika kau masih ingin tinggal di apartmenku jauhi namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu'. Ucapan Kyuhyun terngiang di telinganya.

"hai Min!".

Sungmin membalas sapaan itu hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Siown melihat wajah itu begitu begitu pucat. ia menurunkan wajahnya mensejajarkan dengan wajah Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat itu lebih jelas.

Wajahnya berbeda dengan yang Siwon lihat kemarin tak ada Rona merah di kedua pipi putih tersebut dan bibir yang berwarna cherry itu tak terlihat hari ini.

"Kau sakit ?wajahmu-".Siwon menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"ah, mungkin karena udaranya disini sangat dingin, aku pergi dulu Siwon-shii". Sungmin pergi setengah berlari, ia takut dengan ancaman Kyuhyun, dan semoga saja Kyuhyun belum datang dan tak melihatnya bersama Siwon tadi.

Siwon menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauhinya dengan heran.

Namun dugaan Sungmin salah, Kyuhyun melihatnya setelah ia memarkirkan Motornya dan hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"huh, kelinci nakal, kau tak takut dengan ancamanku eoh ?". Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Kyu !". Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hae hyung".

"Aku sudah tau semua".

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?". Tanya kyuhyun bingung dengan perkataan Donghae yang begitu ambigu baginya.

"Sungmin, ia tinggal bersamamu, dan kau menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sofa, jangan Tanya bagaimana aku bisa tau karena kemarin malam aku dan Hyukkie mengunjungi aparmentmu dan mendapati kau pingsan karena mabuk dengan Sungmin yang meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu apartmenmu". Ucap donghae panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa. Ucapan Donghae menyatakan sepupunya itu sudah tau semua yang terjadi.

"Bukankah orangtuamu menyuruhmu memperlakukannya dengan baik? Kalau begitu aku tak akan segan untuk memberi tahukannya pada kedua orang tuamu Cho".

Wajah kyuhyun berubah masam.

"Aish, Araseo , bisakah kau tak usah mengadu hyung ?".

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai, Eunhyuk melirik kearah Sungmin ia begitu Khawatir dengan sahabat barunya itu, Sungmin terlihat tak sehat pikirnya.

Seosaengnim menuliskan beberapa rumus sambil berteriak membacakan rumus matematika itu pun tak Sungmin hiraukan, Kepalanya begitu pusing, keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari dahinya, Sungmin menyeka keringkatnya dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin !". panggilan seosaengnim kepada Sungmin membuat seisi kelas melirik kearahnya.

"ne". Sungmin sontak menjawab panggilan seosaengnim dengan refleks karena kaget.

"kau terlihat tak sehat, pergilah ke ruang kesehatan dan beristirahatlah disana".

Sungmin mengangguk patuh kemudian pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Eunhyuk menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping di sebrang meja Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis itu hanya bertanya tanpa suara membentuk kata 'mwo?'.

Eunhyuk membuang mukanya jengah, dan hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu dari Kyuhyun.

'Sungmin yang meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu apartmenmu'. Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Donghae.

"Hae hyung mengunjungiku tadi malam ?dan melihat Sungmin meringkuk di depan pintu? Ya, kemarin aku memang melihat seseorang di depan pintu, kemudian aku tak mengingat apapun". Kyuhyun berguman dan tampak Kyuhyun menemukan jawabannya bahwa Sungmin sakit karena menunggunya pulang dari sepulang sekolah hingga malam di tengah udara dingin.

"pantas saja tadi pagi ia menanyakan password apartment, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya". Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya setelah menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"seosaengnim, bolehkan saya izin untuk pergi ke toilet ?". Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah Shin seosaengnim memberinya izin.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, membuat namja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu.

Melihat siapa yang mebuka pintu ia tersenyum namun senyuman itu pudar kala menyadari wajah orang yang tadi pagi ia sapa bertambah pucat.

"Sudah ku bilang kau pasti sedang sakit".

Mendengar suara itu Sungmin menoleh, Kemudian orang itu membawa Sungmin masuk dan menyuruhya beristirahat di salah satu tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

Sungmin tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang berusaha ia jauhi, tapi ia tak peduli ia benar-benar lemas.

Kemudian namja itu mendekati Sungmin setelah mengambil obat dari dalam lemari.

"Minumlah untuk meringankan sakit kepalamu". Siwon memberikan sebuah obat dan segelas air kepada Sungmin.

Memandangi wajah Sungmin begitu menyenangkan untuk Siwon, 'wajah yang begitu sempurna'. tanpa sadar wajahnya terus mendekat kearah wajah Sungmin.

Menyadari Siwon semakin dekat dengannya, Sungmin berusaha mendorong bahu Siwon, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menjauhkan namja kekar ini dari hadapannya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Siwon-shi".

TBC

* * *

**Annyeong saya kembali setelah ff ini terbengkalai beberapa minggu, mian #BOW m(_)m**

**Ada yang nunggu chap ini publish? Ga ada ? #pundung**

**saya menyempatkan ngetik ini diantara tugas akhir semester yang menumpuk. Jadi maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan.**

**Silent readers ayo ikut review.**

**Anonymous : maaf saya ga edit lagi langsung publish soalnya hehe. padahal di dokumen aslinya gada kata-kata yang miss loh :o, tapi pas saya publish ko tiba-tiba banyak kata yang hilang yah ? haha Makasih buat kritiknya :D**

**Kritik dan saran saya terima.**

**Thanks to**

**Sitapumpkinelf , abilhikmah , Elf hana sujuCouple ,sirly3424 , sha nakanishi , WineKyuMin137 , fitriKyuMin , bunnyblack FLK 136 , BabyRiihyun ,sibum's child , KobayashiAde , melsparkyu , Zen Liu , Mirukia , viietha , joy137 , evil vs bunny , winecouple , chu ,nova137 , Ranny , sissy , Cho Yooae , detha sylvi , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , Maximumelf , gorjazsimba , ckhislsm137 , Rilianda Abelira , ButtCouple137 , Anonymous ,Key'va.**

**Makasih udah setia review**

** joyKM_137**

**REVIEW PLEASE**…


	4. Chapter 4

**BITTERSWEET LOVE By JOYwine Addict**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin**

**Other cast : Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin, Leeteuk (GS) , Choi Siwon, Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae.**

**KyuMin | YAOI | BOYSLOVE |B X B |TYPO(S) | Little HURT**

**Rating : T to M (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Mereka saling memiliki , dan FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya :D**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO BASH ! NO COPAS !**

**Enjoy ~~**

* * *

Previous Chapter

Memandangi wajah Sungmin begitu menyenangkan untuk Siwon, 'wajah yang begitu sempurna' sadar wajahnya terus mendekat kearah wajah Sungmin.

Menyadari Siwon semakin dekat dengannya, Sungmin berusaha mendorong bahu Siwon, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menjauhkan namja kekar ini dari hadapannya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Siwon-shi".

.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah begitu senyap tanpa siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Cho Kyuhyun satu-satunya siswa yang menyusuri koridor dengan langkah santai terdengar dari alunan derap langkahnya. Pikirannya kali ini terfokus kepada Lee Sungmin.

Namja jangkung itu sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberi pelajaran kepada Sungmin yang membuatnya agak kesal tadi pagi.

Senyum yang lebih tepatnya Sebuah seringai itu begitu jelas terlihat di wajahnya ketika ide jahil melintas di otaknya, memberikan kesan yang mengerikan.

"habis kau kelinci nakal, kau lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. kelinci yang sedang sakit mana bisa melawan".

Sampailah Kyuhyun di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang kesehatan di pintunya. Pemandangan yang begitu ia benci terlihat begitu nyata dihadapannya ketika ia membuka pintu. Choi Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan wajah keduannya yang begitu dekat.

Kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka di ruangan itu, sebelum seseorang berteriak begitu keras hingga memekakan telinga.

"Ya Kau !". Amarah Kyuhyun memuncak.

Keduanya tersentak kaget. Kemudian melirik kearah suara tersebut. Begitu Terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun, terlebih tatapan yang begitu Sungmin takutkan kini terpasang lagi di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh, Siwon bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat semarah itu. "hey, apa masalahmu hingga kau berteriak sekeras itu?".

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Kemudian menarik kerah baju Siwon dan mendorong tubuh kekar itu untuk menjauhkannya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar takut sekarang, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Sungmin dengan kasar dan sangat Kuat, membuat Namja manis itu sedikit kesakitan. Kemudian Kyuhyun menariknya untuk pergi.

Namja manis itu begitu kesulitan mengimbangi langkah panjang Kyuhyun, bayangan Kyuhyun mengusirnya dari Apartment sepertinya akan terjadi. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya juga. Terlihat lengan itu memerah akibat cengkraman yang begitu kuat.

Sungmin tak tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya sekarang, yang ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun sedang sangat marah. Ia menatap Punggung Kyuhyun dengan wajah gelisah.

Namun tiba tiba Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

BUGHH

ARGHH

Sebuah Tinjuan mendarat di pipi mulus Sungmin membuat namja manis itu tersungkur ke lantai. Sudut bibirnya memar dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan ancamanku Lee Sungmin". ucap Kyuhyun, kedua lengannya terkepal menahan amarah.

Tatapan tajamnya menatap Sungmin yang terduduk di lantai. Namun sorot mata itu tiba-tiba berubah kala menyadari Sungmin tak merespon apapun hanya ringisan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir namja yang terduduk dilantai tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, tubuhnya lemas seketika melihat keadaan Sungmin yang begitu mengenaskan, terlihat wajah manis itu pucat pasi dengan memar yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Rasa bersalah dan tak tega menyelimuti Kyuhyun, sungguh memukul Sungmin bukan rencana awalnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, ia menyentuh dahi Sungmin yang suhunya berbanding terbalik dengan suhu kota Seoul.

'Ternyata anak ini benar-benar sedang sakit`. Batinnya berbicara.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mengendong Sungmin di punggungnya.

"Ya, turunkan Aku". Lirih Sungmin dengan sedikit meronta lemah.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini memangnya kau bisa berjalan sendiri huh ?". ucapan telak itu membuat Sungmin bungkam, ia tak ingin kembali menyulut emosi kyuhyun, terlebih perih disudut bibirnya membuatnya tak bisa leluasa berbicara.

Sepanjang Kyuhyun berjalan ia tak mendengar tanda kehidupan dari namja yang berada di punggungnya dan bungkamnya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan namja yang berada digendongannya. "Ya! Lee Sungmin apakah kau sudah mati ?".

Ucapan namja itu membuat Sungmin yang tadinya bungkam membulatkan matanya lucu "tentu saja belum". Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Oh Cho jika kau melihat wajah imut Lee Sungmin di belakang gendonganmu itu kau yang akan mati terpesona karena keimutannyanya.

Ucapan Sungmin membuat kyuhyun bernafas lega, setidaknya Sungmin masih dalam keadaan baik meskipun sebenarnya tidak, karena sangat tidak lucu jika Kyuhyun seorang cassanova di sekolah menggendong mayat seorang namja imut di lorong sekolah.

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun ?".

"lalu aku harus mengucapkan apa ?".

"Ah maksudku, bahkan aku tak merasakan kau bernafas, atau kau sangat gugup karena kugendong hingga kau menahan deru nafasmu ?".

"percaya diri sekali, bukan seperti itu hanya saja sudut bibirku berdenyut perih". Setidaknya Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara bisa mencairkan suasana Pikir Sungmin.

'Ah, benar tadi aku baru saja memukul wajahnya'. Kyuhyun teringat satu fakta yang membuat rasa bersalahnya naik kepermukaan.

"Bernafaslah dengan normal, tak perlu menahan nafas seperti itu kau bisa benar-benar mati !".

"aku tak menahan nafas".

"sudah, tak usah membantah turuti saja !".

Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak kesal menanggapi Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengeratkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun lalu tubuhnya bersandar di punggung dan menopangkan dagunya pada pundak namja itu, dan tak lupa menuruti perintah Kyuhyun 'bernafas dengan normal' ya menurutnya.

Namun yang dilakukan Sungmin 'bernafas dengan normal' menurut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bergidig geli. Bagaimana tidak hembusan nafas itu menggelitiki tengkuk namja itu. Membuat Kyuhyun mengumpati dirinya sendiri. 'oh tuhan, apa kelinci ini sedang menggodaku ?' batinnya frustasi.

Rasa geli di tengkuknya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berfikir jernih pikiran kotor berputar putar di otak namja mesum yang mencoba menutupi kemesumannya. ia baru manyadari ia sedang menggendong tentunya dengan memegang butt Sungmin dan terlebih lagi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di belakang pinggangnya.

Bukankah Kyuhyun sedang menggendong Sungmin ?. ya tentu saja selangkangan Sungmin melingkari pinggangnya dengan indah. sesuatu yang mengganjal itu membuat Kyuhyun gila. Mati-matian Kyuhyun membuang pikiran kotor dan bersikap biasa.

Sungmin bergerak melirik wajah Kyuhyun, padahal suhu sangat dingin tapi Kyuhyun meneteskan keringat dari dahinya. Jika saja Sungmin tau bahwa juniornya yang membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan keringat karena menahan nafsunya maka Sungmin akan merasa sangat malu dengan wajah memerah melebihi lipstick yang sering eommanya pakai.

"apakah aku berat ?" cicit Sungmin, tapi masih bisa kyuhyun dengar karena bibir Sungmin begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran kotor Kyuhyun. "apakah aku berat ? bahkan kau berkeringat". Merasa tak dihiraukan Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"kau lebih berat dari yang aku bayangkan Lee Sungmin". membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir lagi tapi sayang Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya.

"kalau begitu turunkan aku".

"sudahlah aku hanya bercanda".

Suhu tubuh Sungmin yang tinggi bisa Kyuhyun rasakan menjalar di punggungnya karena mereka berdua hanya memakai seragam panjang namun tipis.

"eh, kelas kita disana Kyu, kenapa kau melewatinya ?". Sungmin mengangkat wajahya sambil menunjuk kearah kelas saat Kyuhyun melangkah melewati kelas mereka.

"Oh Lee Sungmin apakah kau masih berpikir untuk belajar di saat kondisimu seperti ini ?". ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

"ng..a-anhi". Kembali Sungmin menopangkan wajahnya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"kita akan pulang".

"tapi-"

"apalagi ?". tanya Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan tubuh Sungmin dari gendongannya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sungmin, mereka telah sampai di parkiran sekolah.

"tasku masih di kelas".

"aku akan menyuruh Eunhyuk hyung untuk membawakannya, lalu kemana mantelmu? Seingatku kau memakai mantel tadi pagi ". sambil beringsut menaiki motor sportnya. Kemudian memakaikan satu dari dua helm yang Kyuhyun ambil dari motor sport sepupunya yang terparkir disebelah motornya pada Sungmin yang tentunya helm itu milik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin baru ingat pada mantelnya "ah tertinggal di ruang kesehatan, aku lepaskan saat masuk kesana".

"aish, aku terlalu malas untuk kembali ketempat itu, cepatlah naik".

Sungmin menurut ia menaiki motor sport itu dan tangan Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya untuk melingkari pinggannya. "berusahalah tetap hangat dengan memeluku seperti ini, aku tidak ingin Donghae Hyung mengancam hidupku jika tau kau sakit".

Setelah merasakan Sungmin mengangguk di punggungnya Kyuhyun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Gerbang sekolah yang menjulang berhasil Kyuhyun lalui dengan mudah tanpa dihadang oleh penjaga gerbang sekolah yang bahkan siapapun takan bisa menembus gerbang itu sebelum jam pulang tiba, tapi tidak dengan putra pemilik sekolah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Motor yang ditumpangi oleh kyuhyun dan Sungmin melintasi jalanan kota Seoul, Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya saat udara dingin menyapu kulit putihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun permisi untuk ke toilet ? huh alasan, bilang saja ingin membolos pelajaran". Eunhyuk menggerutu tak jelas sambil sesekali bibirnya bergerak menirukan ucapan Kyuhyun namun dengan wajah menjelek-jelekan saat Kyuhyun meminta izin ke toilet beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun kegiatannya itu menarik perhatian seosaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa rumus matematika. "Lee HyukJae apa kau sedang meledekku yang sedang berbicara di depan dengan wajah menjelek-jelekanmu ?".

Mendengar penuturan tegas dari seosaengnimnya ia sontak terlonjak kaget, sungguh kegiatannya itu bukan ditujukan pada namja paruh baya yang berada di depan papan tulis besar itu. "a-aniyo seosaengnim, geurom aniyo". Eunhyuk tergagap sambil menunjukan kesepuluh jarinya menggerakannya kekiri dan kekanan menandakan ia tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"jika kau tak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku kau boleh keluar, jika tidak kau harus focus pada materi yang ku berikan".

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendesah lega, setidaknya ia tak berurusan lebih panjang dengan seosaengnim di depan sana.

DRRRT

DRRRT

Ponsel itu bergetar dalam saku celana Eunhyuk, kemudian namja itu merogoh dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, mengetahui Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya tak segan ia menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsenya.

" Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun dimana kau ?". Eunhyuk menjawab panggilan telpon itu dengan sedikit berteriak kesal dan sukses membuat seisi kelas melirik kearahnya dan jangan lupakan seorang yang sedang menguasai jam pelajaran sedang melirik Eunhyuk dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Eunhyuk sontak menutup mulutnnya dengan tangan kirinya setelah menyadari kebodohannya. dengan hati-hati kepalanya mendongkak kearah depan berusaha mellihat ekspresi sang seosaengnim.

"Lee HyukJae KELUAR !".

"seosaeng tapi-".

"KELUAR !". kali ini dengan bentakan dan nada yang lebih keras.

Tubuh kurus itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan menuruti perintah sang guru untuk keluar dari kelas. dengan langkah enggan namja itu melangkah keluar. Meskipun memang tak memperhatikan gurunya sedari tadi tapi di dalam kelas lebih baik dari pada harus menunggu jam pelajaran pria paruh baya itu selesai dilorong koridor.

"Apa maumu Cho? Kau tau aku diusir oleh pria tua didalam kelas dan itu semua karena kau !". kembali Eunhyuk menerima line telpon dari Kyuhyun yang memang belum terputus.

"hmm, aku tau aku mendengar pria tua itu berteriak tadi".

"apa maksud dari nada bicaramu itu, kau terdengar tak menyesal sama sekali".

"untuk apa menyesal ?".

"mwoo !? Aish Cho Kyuhyun kau-".

"sudahlah Hyung. Aku meneleponmu bukan untuk berdebat denganmu, aku minta tolong untuk membawakan tasku dan Sungmin lalu antarkan ke apartemenku, jika tidak aku akan memberi taukannya pada Donghae hyung".

**Flashback on**

"Ya hyung sedari tadi kau tak mendengarkan !?".

Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk hingga mengabaikannya saat dirinya tengah berbicara dengan namja itu. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang merebahkan diri pada sofa di kamar Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sebuah majalah yang penuh dengan wanita berpakaian minim.

Eunhyuk terlihat tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya, merasa kesal ucapannya diabaikan Kyuhyun beringsut bangun dari bednya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih setia dengan majalahnya.

Direbutnya majalah tersebut dari tangan Eunhyuk, hingga satu foto berukuran sedang yang menampakan foto Donghae yang merangkul Eunhyuk terjatuh dilantai.

"Apakah ini yang membuatmu seperti orang gila hyung ?". nada mengejek mengalun dari bibir pedas Kyuhyun.

"kau menyukai sepupu Ikanku Hyung haha lucu sekali, kukira kau hanya menganggap sepupuku itu sahabat dari kecil. tapi sejak kapan kau menyukainya ?".

"ah, ahniya aku-".

"seperti tak ada ponsel untuk menyimpannya saja". Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikkan foto itu di udara.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ya ! kau-".

"tck, sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi, kau sudah tertangkap basah. Tulisan di sudut yang bertuliskan 'saranghae Lee Donghae' dengan tanda hati diujungnya menguatkan semuanya Hyung".

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnnya gelisah. 'aish, kenapa menjadi seperti ini' batinnya mengumpat.

"aku akan menutup mulutku dengan rapat jika kau mau menurut padaku". Sudur bibir Cho Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk seringai ketika ia berhasil mengerjai salah satu sahabat baiknya ini.

**Flashback off **

PIIP

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telpon, menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari Eunhyuk. "Jika ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Donghae aku takan pernah mau menuruti setan kecil itu".

DRRT

DRRT

Kembali ponsel namja bergummy smile itu bergetar, namun kali ini hanya sebuah pesan singkat.

**FROM : Evil Maknae**

**Hyung aku meminjam helmmu untuk Sungmin, jadi sepertinya kau tak bisa ke apartemenku menaiki motor bersama ikan tercintamu itu. Kau bisa mengambilnya saat kau mengantarkan tasku.**

Ingin rasanya namja itu menangis sekarang, namun rasanya itu tak ada gunanya, helmnya tak akan seketika berada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih tetap setia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dari tempat parkir hingga sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar lemah terbukti dengan langkahnya yang benar-banar lambat dan nafasnya terdengar berat.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan menarik namja itu masuk setelah pintu terbuka.

"apa terasa pusing ?". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"hanya sedikit pusing".

"huh, kau berbohong, terlihat sekali". Kyuhyun mencibir dengan nada yang biasa ia lontarkan saat mencibir orang lain.

"lalu kenapa bertanya jika kau tau !?". Sungmin mendongkak menatap wajah wajah Kyuhyun.

"jadi benar, lalu kenapa kau berbohong jika memang merasa pusing?". Kyuhyun menatap balik Sungmin.

"itu karena-, eum karena kau bilang jangan pernah menyusahkanmu". Ucap Sungmin kemudian memutus kontak mata mereka lalu menunduk.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. "ah sudahlah, karena ini salahku yang membuatmu sakit maka aku akan bertanggung jawab".

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyong saya kembali bawa lanjutan chap 4**

**Gimana chap ini ? semoga nggak mengecewakan kalian.**

**Buat yang nanya ff ini sampe chap berapa saya juga ga tau, kita liat aja ini end sampe chap berapa.**

**Mau dibikin chapter panjang atau chapter pendek atau ada yang mau end sampe sini? #evillaugh**

**Maaf karena update yang sangat lama, bener-bener buntu ide . terlebih review tiap chapnya berkurang. Apa readers udah ga minat baca ff saya ? kalo iya saya gakan lanjut berarti chap ini FIN.**

**Makasih buat yang selalu review tiap chapnya, review lagi ya. Buat yang baru baca juga makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa buat review lagi. Buat silent readers saya masih berharap kalian menampakan diri dikotak review ^^.**

**Kritik dan saran yang baik saya terima .**

**Big Thanks to **

**Sitapumpkinelf , abilhikmah , Elf hana sujuCouple ,sirly3424 , sha nakanishi , WineKyuMin137 , fitriKyuMin , bunnyblack FLK 136 , BabyRiihyun ,sibum's child , KobayashiAde , melsparkyu , Zen Liu , Mirukia , viietha , joy137 , evil vs bunny , winecouple , chu ,nova137 , Ranny , sissy , Cho Yooae , ****detha sylvi****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin**** , ****Maximumelf**** , ****gorjazsimba**** , ****ckhislsm137**** , ****Rilianda Abelira**** , ****ButtCouple137**** , ****Anonymous ,****Key'va , **** , ****LauraRose14 , teras fanfiction , Chella-KMS , S ELF 137 , Mia , BluePink137 , Sary nayolla , lee sunri hyun , SesiPujiasti .**

** joyKM_137**

**REVIEW PLEASE..**


End file.
